danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
פיתום ורעמסס
- 16 בינואר 2008 פיתום ו'רעמסס' הם שתי הערים , שבנו בני ישראל במצרים. שתי הערים כונו בתור מסכנות - ערים לצבירת אוצרות ' אולי ערי ממגורות ומחסנים לתבואה.וכך כתוב בספר שמות:"וַיָּשִׂימוּ עָלָיו שָׂרֵי מִסִּים, לְמַעַן עַנֹּתוֹ בְּסִבְלֹתָם; וַיִּבֶן עָרֵי מִסְכְּנוֹת, לְפַרְעֹה אֶת פִּתֹם, וְאֶת-רַעַמְסֵס (פרק א', י"א). שתי הערים זוהו בבטחה ב"תל-מסחותה" וב"קנאטיר" שבמזרח ל דלתה של נהר הנילוס, סמוך ל"ואדי תומילאת" שרואים בו את "ארץ גושן". מקור: צבי אילן מקור השם פיתום, שבמצרית פירושו : פר-תם כלומר: בית האל או בית-תום. תום היה אליל השמש השוקעת, והיו סוגדים לו באזור שבין הנילוס לבית תעלת-סואץ שבימינו מקור:פרופ' אב.נ.פולק . ערי המסכנות לפי רש"י גבו מבני ישראל מיסים כדי לבנות את הערים האלה. הם היו ערים "שלא היו ראויות מתחלה לכך ועשאום חזקות ובצורות לאוצר". מדרש רבה מציע שני פירושים:"ויבן ערי מסכנות לפרעה - " רב ושמואל: חד אמר: שמסכנות את בעליהן. וחד אמר: שממסכנות את בוניהם, שכל העוסק בבנין מתמסכן. ורבנן אמרי: בתי אוצרות. כמה דתימא ישעיה כב, טו "לך בוא אל הסוכן הזה". מניחים כי ערים אלה הוקמו עלי ידי "רעמסס השני", אשר לפי המשוער בימיו התרחשה יציאת מצרים.אמנם בכתובות של רעמסס השני אין סימן לעבודת פרך. אך בכתובות שחוברו לכבודו הוא מתפאר בפעולות הבנייה שלו. הוא בנה בניני ענק ולכן סביר כי העסיק אלפי איש בבניה, ובינהם גם את בני ישראל. בנוסף לכך נמצא כי מלבד המקדשים שנבנו מאבן נבנו לידם בתי לבנים , שנעשו מחומר ומקש. עובדה זו מזכירה את הכתוב בספר שמות: " וַיְמָרְרוּ אֶת-חַיֵּיהֶם בַּעֲבֹדָה קָשָׁה, בְּחֹמֶר וּבִלְבֵנִים, וּבְכָל עֲבֹדָה, בַּשָּׂדֶה אֵת, כָּל-עֲבֹדָתָם, אֲשֶׁר-עָבְדוּ בָהֶם, בְּפָרֶךְ." שם, י"ד הדים ליציאת מצרים ימין|thumb|250px|החלק בכתובת בו מוזכר ישראל - ויקישיתוף,Brave heart ימין|thumb|250px|החלק בכתובת בו מוזכר ישראל - "Merenptah Stele (Israel Stele): the name Israel written in hieroglyphs as it appears on the stele (mirror view) in line 27 (context: Israel is laid waste, his seed is not). Transliteration: y-z-y-r-j-A-r (pair of reeds-door bolt-pair of strokes-mouth-reed-Egyptian vulture-mouth) plus determinatives: enemy-people (throwing stick-man, woman, three strokes). Read as Ysyriar as Egyptians did not differentiate r from l. Determinatives suggest a nation without a state, king or official authority of its own" תמונת ראי - ויקישיתוף,Brave heart הדים ליציאת מצרים ניתן לשער כי באו לידי ביטוי באסטלת, מצבת ניצחון, מצרית אשר בנה "פרעה מרנפתח" בנו של רעמסס השני והמכונה מצבת ישראל על שם האיזכור שבה של שם "ישראל". המצבה מציינת את בשובו מאחד ממסעות ה כיבוש שלו משנת 1230 לפנה"ס בקירוב מארץ ישראל. פרעה מרנפתח מתפאר בכך שהצליח להכחיד את ישראל. יש טענה, שקשה להוכיח אותה באופן חד-משמעי, כי אביו של מרנפתח היה זה שבזמנו התרחשה יציאת מצרים , ולכן היה לו עניין אישי לנקום את עלבון אביו. בין אם נקמתו הצליחה ובין אם לאו, הוא רואה צורך להתפאר בחיסול ישראל במצבה לזכרו. אפשר ללמוד מכך גם שישראל הייתה ישות חזקה באותה תקופה, שכן אילו היה מדובר בשבט נידח, לא היה מקום להתפארות. התפארות מוגזמת, לפעמים אפילו חסרת בסיס, בהתייחס להישגיו הצבאיים של מלך, אינה דבר נדיר בטקסטים מצריים עתיקים. מעמדן של הערים פרופ' אב.נ.פולק במאמרו על ארץ גושן מחניים, גיליון ק"ה תשכ"ו אתר דעת מנסה להסביר את מעמד ערי המסכנות. תחילחם הוא בנטילת חרותם של שבטי הרועים שהיו ב"ארץ גושן". הם שועבדו, ונשלחו לעבודות כפיה מטעם המלך (החדש - אשר לא ידע את יוסף). במקום המשוער של פיתום - תל א-רטאבה, בקצה הדרומי של בקעת גושן, אתר שונה מזה המוזכר לעיל, עדיין מצויות שם חורבות מרכז אחסנה גדול, מוקף חומה מימי הפרעונים. אופי בניתן של חומות אלה מתאים יפה למסופר במקרא על הגזירה שגזר פרעה על ישראל, ללבן לבנים בלי להשתמש בתבן מרכז האחסנה נבנה אחר שנת 1319 לפסה"נ, מה שמתאים שוב יפה לתאריכים הקשורים ביציאת מצרים. זהויה של העיר רעמסס מסובך יותר. במקרא כתוב: "אחוזה בארץ מצרים, במיטב הארץ, בארץ רעמסס, כאשר ציווה פרעה" בראשית מ"ז, י"א . מכאן שרעמסס הייתה עיר חשובה בארץ גושן. ממנה יצאו בני ישראל למדבר סיני שמות י"ב, ל"ז; ל"ג, ג עם גילוי כמה תעודות מצריות הובהר, כי העיר "שער רעמסס" או "רעמסס" היתה בימי השושלת הי"ט (בשנים 1200-1319 לפסה"נ) בירת המלכים המצריים בכבודם ובעצמם. התעודות שנתגלו מעידות, שהעיר שכנה מצפון לארץ גושן, באזור העיר צוען (טאניס), בירתם של ההיקסוס במצרים. צוען עמדה ממש על הגבול בין אדמות החקלאים המצרים ובין אדמות הרועים, החוסים בצלה של מצרים כמו בני ישראל. המצרים חשו בה את עצמם כבני בית (בניגוד לגושן), כי היא שכנה ממש על גדת פלג-הנילוס הזורם לים התיכון. אולם היתה זו הגדה המזרחית, שבסמוך לה היה מתחיל מדבר-הרועים, המשתרע בואכה חלקה הצפוני של תעלת-סואץ שבימינו. מכאן הקשר ההדוק בין מיקומה של ארץ גושן לבין מיקום שתי ערי המסכנות. הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת * צבי אילן , ' אתחולים' - מחקרים ותגליות בעברה של הארץ, מודן הוצאה לאור, 1988 קטגוריה:אתרי המקרא קטגוריה:ספר שמות